


Just Like Marvin, Really

by orphan_account



Series: Forest AU's [2]
Category: In the Forest of Huckybucky, The Huckybucky Forest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I don't know, I guess???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin, poor fox, starts crying when he talks to Claus about visiting other animals and admits that he doesn't know how to. It's up to Claus to comfort him.





	Just Like Marvin, Really

**Author's Note:**

> guys im so sorry this whole shit is just so Cringe. In my defense I wrote this nearly a full year ago and I wRITE WHAT I WANT TO MWAHAHAHAHAH YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS APOLOGIZING YOU FOOL

Claus got up from the tree to greet Marvin with a smile. “Good day, Marvin Fox!” he called happily, trying to cheer up the moping figure.

                Marvin looked up and sighed. “Good day, Claus,” he replied, dragging his feet after him as he approached.

                “How are you? Good?” Claus asked, tilting his head so he could meet Marvin’s gaze.

                Looking away, Marvin sneered. “No, I’m not _good._ I haven’t eaten in almost _two days_ and I don’t even _know_ how to _get_ some food!”

                Grinning, Claus held out a hand to silence the fox. “Go visit someone, Marvin. That’s always nice,” he said.

                “Visit someone?” Marvin said, scratching his cheek. “I don’t even know what to do when you visit someone…” Before Claus could answer, Marvin placed a hand in front of his muzzle as tears welled up in his eyes. He turned away sharply, and Claus could feel all his happiness drain from his body, worry taking its place. Marvin- Marvin never cried- Claus had _never_ seen him cry, and they’d known each other for eight years, what was going on? “I don’t even know what to do when you _visit_ someone,” Marvin repeated, his voice watery and unstable. “God, I don’t know _anything_ , I’m _useless_ ,-”

                And Claus had to stare as his shoulders shook with restrained sobs. “…Marvin?” he whispered, taking a step closer. “What’s wrong?” It didn’t help, as Marvin only cried harder, even though he tried to still his sobbing. “No, no Marvin, it’s okay to cry,” Claus muttered, as he reached out and grabbed one of the fox’ fingers. “Come, sit down,” he said, and led Marvin towards the tree, surprised when Marvin followed. “What’s wrong?” Claus repeated, as he pushed Marvin down on the ground, sitting down next to him.

                Marvin screwed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his torso, gasping after breath as if trying to calm down. It didn’t work.

                “It’s okay if you can’t tell me yet,” Claus assured him, looking away from the struggling fox and pulling his knees up to his chest. “Just- try and calm down. Deep breaths, short ones won’t help.” To his amazement, Marvin actually listened, and after a few moments, he could speak again. By no means, he hadn’t stopped crying, but he was at least calmer. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Claus asked patiently. This wasn’t the time to ask questions about _what the fuck was going on_ , he had to act and calm Marvin down. Later, he could ask himself questions later.

                Marvin shot him a half-hearted glare and looked away. “I’m hungry,” he said through the tears. “Haven’t eaten in almost five days.”

                “I thought you said two, earlier?” Claus said.

                “I thought it was two,” Marvin replied. “It’s not! It’s five.” He drew a shivering breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “And I- I try so hard to be… _nice_ ,” he said, almost spitting the word out as if it was a disease. “But it’s not good enough! It’s never good enough! I don’t- I don’t _know_ how to be nice! I don’t know how to _visit_ someone, Claus!” he shouted, and new sobs shook his body.

                “It’s okay, Marvin, I-” Claus broke himself off and looked away. Could he trust the fox with this? Well, if Marvin trusted him… “I’m not that good either, I- I’m the one stealing from Squirrel-Jensen’s nut cellar.”

                Marvin turned to him in shock. “You’re _what_? But you- but you’re so- so _nice_!”

                Claus shrugged awkwardly. “Nice isn’t the same as good or right. I don’t gather food like the other animals either.”

                Marvin choked. “But- how do you survive?” he asked, leaning closer against his own will.

                Fighting the urge to lie or dodge the question, Claus smiled. “I trick the other animals into giving me food. You know, I was about to give you advice on that!” He lit up at the thought.

                “Were you- were you going to tell me how to visit someone?” Marvin whispered in disbelief, eyes going wide and body still.

                “Jupp,” Claus replied, grinning at Marvin’s expression. The grin fell, however, as Marvin began sobbing again. “Uh, was that wrong?”

                Marvin shook his head roughly, clutching at his shirt, as if needing to hold on to something. “Nh- no one has e-ever told me h-how to- to visit s-someone before,” he sobbed, gulping down air again.

                Not being quite sure what to say, Claus reached out and placed his small paw on Marvin’s shoulder. The sobs quieted immediately, and Claus was about to tug his paw back –Marvin didn’t like to be touched, he recalled, shit, he’d done something wrong hadn’t he- when Marvin reached up and grabbed it. Instead of pushing it away, however, he pulled it closer. Pulled Claus closer. And Claus, poor guy, thought that Marvin was going to attack him, so he closed his eyes and prepared himself. What he wasn’t ready for, however, was getting a hug from the fox.

                His eyes snapped open and he froze, not moving a muscle as Marvin held him in a tight embrace, sobs shaking them both. Then his mind began working again, and Claus softened up, allowing his body to settle in and be more comfortable in the position. Now his knees wouldn’t stab Marvin in the stomach, at least. “Shh,” he whispered quietly as he hugged back. “Shh, Marvin, it’s okay, I can teach you how to visit someone, it’s fine, I- I’m here.” Surprisingly, Marvin hiccupped and calmed down a little.

                “You will? For me?” he whispered.

                “Oh yes,” Claus replied, smiling into the crook of his neck. He smelled nice. “I can teach you how to visit someone, and how to be nice to people, and how to get food…” he trailed off, hugging Marvin tighter. “And it’ll be fine,” he said after a short pause, pulling back just enough to look Marvin in the eyes. “You’ll never be hungry again!”

                Marvin’s eyes widened further, and he stared at Claus. “I’m so happy I could have kissed you,” he whispered.

                Claus laughed. “I wouldn’t have stopped you,” he joked, even though he knew that it was true.

                A spark of hope appeared in Marvin’s eyes, and he grinned. “Well then,” he said, and pressed their muzzles together.

                The first seconds passed before Claus understood what was going on. O- oh. Marvin was kissing him. Marvin. Was kissing him.

                Claus made a whimpering sound and reached out, pulling Marvin closer and deepening the kiss. This was going to have consequences, he knew, but… right now he couldn’t care. He didn’t _want_ to care, and even though he almost stabbed himself on Marvin’s teeth, the kiss was great, and pure, and- and _sweet_ , with a taste of danger.

                Just like Marvin, really.


End file.
